Enterprises often send and receive large volumes of mail. Enterprises may utilize high volume mail processing devices to automate mail processing tasks such as opening envelopes, removing correspondence from envelopes, capturing data, folding paper, inserting correspondence into envelopes, sealing envelopes, and applying postage to envelopes. In some circumstances, enterprises may employ vendors to supply mail processing devices and/or support services for mail processing devices.